Talk:The Diamond of the Day/@comment-1.44.214.115-20121226153147
Im still a little bit confused about how i feel about this episode!! im trying not to moan because for the first time in a little while, there were quite a few things about this episode which i loved but there were some which i didnt. so the things i loved: arthur and merlin and their friendship. I loved seeing the way Arthur began to understand and realise the good in merlin and his magic, and his gradual acceptance of merlin using magic around him and i had a little cry when arthur asked merlin never to change. although merlin suddenly saying he had magic was a little sudden and rushed as this was the last episode and i felt the writers ended the battle quickly so at least more time was spent on dealing with this, i liked a lot and maybe all, of Arthur and Merlin talks after he knew the truth and Arthur's disbelief and anger to his love for his friend surpassing this. i do think that it would had been best explored over a number of episodes though. i also loved Gwen in this episode, and her realisation about Merlin and how happy she was about this. it was good to see and hear and i was reminded of their wonderful friendship in season 1 which i had long since forgotton as well as Gauis role in the last episode. but here some things i want to say i had a little problem with: Gwaine's death. i thought the death of a beloved character should had been put with almost its own episode. there was no reflection, or mention to any of his other friends about his death, nor a burial or any words spoke about him by anyone. he died and this was the end of him which wasn't really good. it reminded me a little of how i felt about Lancelot's death. arthur's death. i know this is a bit mad, but i always hoped the writers would break away a little from most of the legends and their endings and write their own but not completely drift away. i always hoped that mordred's sword would had wounded arthur greatly, but that he would live with the pain of it for many years not two days. despite him being ill, he would had been around to let magic back to the realm, make merlin his court sorcerer, and have time to bid his farewell to all those whom he loved and have a proper funeral some years after the battle of camden, amongst the grounds of camelot. it wasn't impossible, especially since the writers choose not to stay true to a lot of big stories in most of the other legends and i think a good example of this it what happened with Lancelot. they added their own twist with him and i felt the story would actually had been better had Arthur got the same treatment. mordred's death (along with morgana) and their roles had been talked about for such a long time, but were so quick and such small deaths for such great characters. mordred' descent to anger and madness at arthur didn't make much sense in the first place, but with such a wonderful actor, alex and so much potential, a lot of it was wasted. i felt the Dark Gwen story was so unnesscary when the time and money would had been able to be spent on both developing the magic storyline and mordred's character. morgana's death was also so quick and sudden after many series was spent on talking about a big battle at the end. but, let bygones by bygones!! magic.although it was wonderful to see merlin using his magic around arthur and realising he actually quite likes it!! i was sad not to see it bought back to camelot and arthur allowing magic back to the lands, especially since it being banished for so long was such a big theme. i was sad that this legend story telling did not choose to make merlin a court sorcerer and that we did not see the aftermath of the battle properly and the consequence merlin's goodness had on the people with magic and those around them, particulary would had liked to have seen more of those great scenes between arthur and merlin in the last episode in many more episodes because the actors portrayed it wonderfully and it broke my heart and then put it back together again!! now the big one, which will forever annoy me!! the last scene of Merlin in the present day. although its good to remember that camelot was a big part of, and still is a big part of British history i was more disappointed with the scene. i feel like the last scene should had been arthur's death many years after the battle and then the whole Queen Gwen thing, and then a voiceover of the great dragon telling everyone one day Merlin and Arthur would return until then theres names would live forever in myth, rather than to have an old merlin walking around in the rubbish present world compared to the magic and beauty of his own. i love the past, and i think it should had ended in the distant past in a time of myth and magic with us being told another prophecy of their return. im one of those rare few who think the first 3 series were the best because it was so beautiful but i did have a little cry in the last episode, and i still want to thank all the wonderful actor who worked on the show who in the first three series bought me so much tears, and laughs. and mostly, to colin morgan for being the reason i didn't give up watchng the show because he was so wonderful!!!!